littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KOF Team Fiction (2017 Movie)
KOF Team Fiction (also known in Japan As KOF Fiction: Seraph's Call) is an upcoming 2017 American-Cantonese-Japanese martial arts drama film directed by Hong Kong martial arts actor Jackie Chan and Lulu Alden, based on fanmade fighting game series of the same name by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. and Team Mugen. The film stars Mathis Landwehr, Ella Ballentine, Allen Neal Jones, Paul "Big Show" Wight II, Hayley Kiyoko, Donnie Yen, Johnny Nguyen, Mark Dacascos and Jean-Claude Van Damme Plot Somewhere in Los Angeles 2050, the unknown organization called "Tourmaline Corporation", who is seeks to coup attempt against competitors fighters by hosting a King of Fighters tournament and defeat all the fighters. So, who will stop the coup attempt and save the world from root of all evil? Stanimir" Shade Chimera" Inove, a young Russian-Japanese pilot who heard about the King of Fighters and the fighters are successive defeated, he decided to risking his life to stop Neptune. He found a little girl named Monika Axelsson, daughter of Swedish multi-millionaire, who witnessing her boyfriend murdered by Neptune's henchmen and realize that she is chased by Raphael, who desire sacrifice her virgin for detonated destruction. Can the fighters stop Neptune's madness before Monika's soul takes away? Synopsis The film begins with an unknown organization called "Tourmaline Corporation", who is seeks to coup attempt against competitors fighters by hosting a King of Fighters tournament and defeat all the fighters. A woman was chased by the Tourmaline's army, screaming helplessly as she runs so faster until Neptune grabs her by the hair and rapes her off-screen as her scream bloody murder is heard. 12 years later, the 13-year-old girl named Monika Axelsson goes with her boyfriend Kurt on their dating at public park. Before Kurt goes to buy ice cream, the sound of gunfire were heard. Monika, heard a sound of shotgun, runs so faster to witnessing Kurt died by Teobaldo Ughi, one of Neptune's henchmen. The Swedish multi-millionaire seeing his daughter covered in blood, crying. Believing she killed her boyfriend and call the police to arrest her. Stanimir Ivone, a Russian-Japanese pilot who's come back from flying tour to enjoy the meals with his family. Stanislav "Grizzly" Ivone tells his sons to be good fighters when they training. After his training with his brother, Kazimir Ivone, Stanimir soon meet a familiar girl Monika, who just released from Juveniles Center, said that she never kill her boyfriend before and is chased by a white-winged man. Before they figured out what's going on, they confronts the Tourmaline army who want her for the master. However, Stanimir feels something burn in his body and quickly beat them all. After that, Grizzly asks him what's going on. Stanimir answered that Monika is chased by the winged man he don't know about it. (Under construction) Cast *Mathis Landwehr as Stanimir Ivone / Shade Chimera *Ella Ballentine as Monika Axelsson *Allen Neal Jones as Kazimir Ivone / Kaid Chimera *Paul "Big Show" Wight II as Stanislav "Grizzly" Ivone *Hayley Kiyoko as Akane Tsubasa *Donnie Yen as Fua Kai-Tsung *Johnny Nguyen as Koji Hiraishi *Mark Dacascos as Soo Wonjae *Anya Monzikova as Cerina Banner *Ryan Phillippe as Lauritz Madsen *Michelle Yeoh as Usagi Naratoshi *Gerald Okamura as Jidai Akira *Cung Le as Koujo Akira *Amr Waked as Jabbar Khater *Cynthia Rothrock as Anna Bullock *Kevin Nash as Geo Madsen *Taylor Lautner as Teobaldo Ughi *Shin Koyamada as Yamato Gamoh *Ronda Rousey as Sibylla Katsaros *Channing Tatum as Berserk *Tyler Mane as Labhrainn *Jean-Claude Van Damme as Neptune / Dark Neptune *Cody Rhodes as Raphael / True Raphael Trivia Category:2017 films Category:English-language films Category:Cantonese-language films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Martial Arts Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Martial Arts film Category:Action films Category:Drama films Category:LittleLulu Picture Entertainment Category:KOF Team Fiction live-action films Category:Live-action films based on video games